icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
The War of Aikatsu
The War of Aikatsu is the Official Map by AyamiOoruri29, it was Started in 2017-08-10 as the first beta, due it was never completed some reason, it was Migrated to Divide and Conquer Melee Map. A Final Version has been Released in 2017-11-10. The title would be announced that will be Castlevania: The War of Aikatsu, As they realized becoming story from the Past in 1792, Richter Belmont, a guy Vampire Killer, later it was cancelled. Story In the Year 2012, the Lord of Orihime Mitsuishi, Leader for Starlight School, It has asked while on Outland, these are Blood Elves are doing. Soon until Ichigo Hoshimiya, the leader of Soleil, Aoi Kiriya and Ran Shibuki. The Prophet has asked to Thrall, Warchief of the Horde, Despite, The invasion for Blood Elves has begun. Illidan Was no matter about that, Defending about Controlling the Cage, Maiev. As soon the Luminas, Sumire Hikami asked to Akari Ozora, They Don't know about The War of Aikatsu, Undead Scourge and Blood Elves shall granted to Defeating the Starlight School Student. Help Lady Vashj, Kael, Jaina, and Sylvanas. You must help with Murloc Sorcerer & Sea Witch. Soon after Night Elfs, Tyrande has asked to help Soleil and Luminas, our the Lord of Orihime will be best. Étoile Academy Kael asked to Thrall, Depending about Étoile Academy, No reason was happened about Kokone Kurisu. They Realized she was Don't know what happened that is. The Leader The Leader was suppose named, Hikari Minowa, She is the enemy for Ran Shibuki. Depending about that, Soon when Getting Know what happened, Kael wish known what happened about Hikari Minowa. Seeing That their for sometime, A Leader known know what happened for assistant, named Yurika Todou. We had Determined for sometime, Lady Vashj was Sometime what happened, and she can Amphibious. Despite, Leader known as something, Seeking for Destiny, You must Protect Luminas as possible. Akari Ozora has asked to Jaina, Depending it's turn about that. Leader of Otome More Importatnly, Otome Arisugawa, the leader of Powa Powa Puririn, Banshee has asked to Shion Kamiya, that she will Protect the location for Otome Arisugawa, You will need help it. As soon after all, Sakura Kitaoji was supposed if doing, Neither What happened about that for Star Anis. Maiev, As soon probably. You must Defend your location to help Soleil, Luminas, Kokone and Powa Powa Puririn. Protect your location or you will dangerous when get Revealing. =Cinematics= Chapter 1 Act 1 - The Lost Idol Act 2 - Sayori's Confession Act 3 - Literature Clubs Act 4 - Hanging Out Characters Victory Conditions * Destroy all Opponents with your allied friends (Computer or other players). Downloads Although this Project was not completed, For those if having a bug, keep it mind you can fix sometime bugs are included. This Project was 34.41% Complete, some Item Models have been added, we are considering add Anime Models that included. By downloading this map, A lot features have been included but it was not complete, Our quests have been included, Some Strings are using from Mortal Kombat 3, and Mortal Kombat Advance. You can download here, Since we are working with use World Editor Versions Beta/Release Candidate Build * The War of Aikatsu [b1] - Fully Broken, Started in 2017-08-10 * The War of Aikatsu [b2] - Migrated to Divide and Conquer, Released on 2017-08-18. * The War of Aikatsu [b3] - Released on 2017-08-21. * The War of Aikatsu [b4] - Released on 2017-08-22. * The War of Aikatsu [b5] - Released on 2017-08-23. * The War of Aikatsu [b6] - Released on 2017-08-24. * The War of Aikatsu [b7] - Released on 2017-08-25. * The War of Aikatsu [b8] - Released on 2017-08-26. * The War of Aikatsu [b9] - Released on 2017-08-27. * The War of Aikatsu [b10] - Released on 2017-08-28. * The War of Aikatsu [b11] - Released on 2017-09-07. * The War of Aikatsu [b12] - Released on 2017-09-11. * The War of Aikatsu [b13] - Released on 2017-09-16. * The War of Aikatsu [b14] - Released on 2017-09-17. * The War of Aikatsu [b15] - Released on 2017-09-19. * The War of Aikatsu Pre-RC1 - Released on 2017-09-20. * The War of Aikatsu RC1 - Released on 2017-09-21. * The War of Aikatsu Pre-RC2 - Released on 2017-09-24. * The War of Aikatsu RC2 - Released on 2017-09-25. * The War of Aikatsu RC3 - Released on 2017-10-01 Gallery Credits Category:Official Map